Switching Sexes
by ElementalMaiden97
Summary: What happens when the Yu Yu boys face an opponent that turns them to girls? A funny one-shot! OC, Kimiko, in story
1. Switching Sexes

The Spirit Detectives and I glared at the demon featuring as our latest assignment. Our assignment was to come where the demon was last located and bring her in as well as the item that she stole from…somewhere—I wasn't paying much attention.

At the moment Kuwabara was yelling at Yusuke about trying to fight a girl while Yusuke was trying to punch said female demon and yell back at Kuwabara; in doing so, the she-demon had the upper hand on Yusuke. "Would you just hold still so I can hit you, damn it!"

The girl laughed, "Now why would I want to do that? It's much more fun to see you squirm and make that cute angry face…just like at this moment." She smiled coyly and restated that it was such a cute face that he was making.

I finally had had enough of Yusuke not being able to hit the damned bitch and spoke up, "Hey!" Both fighters stopped and looked at me. I directed my attention to the she-demon, "If you want a better fight, just wait a second and I'll step in." Yusuke shouted at me that he was doing fine and to stay out of it while the she-demon looked thoughtfully at me. "Oh really," I asked, my emerald green eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you count not being able to even land a single blow on the girl because of screaming idiots telling you not to hit said person 'fine'...because I don't." Kuwabara bellowed his complaints, that he wasn't an idiot, and normally I would agree but this was a fight and you couldn't let something like the sex of your opponent stop you from pounding them into the ground. "Urumeshi, just get out so I can take over and Kuwabara will stop complaining," I said on a sigh.

Yusuke complied, with much grumbling and complaining, and I stepped in after asking Kurama any advice on her fighting style.

"She seems to dodge everything to make her opponent tired, then it's possible she'll dive in for the kill. But I'm not sure, seeing as how there wasn't much fighting going on since we first started." Yusuke's quiet "hey!" was heard as I stepped up to the she-demon.

She bowed to me in a formal greeting. "Just so we don't start off on a bad tone to begin with, my name is Midori. Yours?" Her green hair and eyes sort of weren't a hint on her name apparently (mental eye roll).

"Kimiko." My black hair (with ruby bangs that I was quite fond of) blew into my sight from the wind. I retrieved a hair tie from my wrist and put my mid back length hair in a high, messy bun. "You ready?" She nodded and our fight started.

…

About ten to fifteen minutes later, both Midori and I were panting. She was a little burnt from my fire (I'm an elementalist) and I had a few cuts here and there from her shuriken that she had hidden in the sleeves of her purple kimono top.

She started laughing a little. "You put up a good fight, but I have a question for you?" I gave her the okay to ask the question while we both were taking gasps of air to try and regain our proper breathing rates. "How can you stand being with all these boys with no girls around?"

I gave an airy chuckle at her question. "I'll give you that one, but they're not so bad. I tend to like being around guys more because there are no cat fights or minor fights over nothing…let alone the gossip that comes with the majority of girls, though it would be nice to have a girl to talk to every once in a while…"

"I could fix the problem of not having girl friends…in fact I will. Fighting you was fun while it lasted, but I must go; important things to steal and all…"

I scoffed at her. "Nice try. I'm not gonna let you go that easily."

"You have no choice." She jumped in the air and a purple smoke filled the area below her, gagging the boys and me. When the smoke disappeared, I noticed that Midori did as well.

"Well shit…" I muttered, then sighed and closed my eyes. "Oh well, I'm sure we won't be able to find her for a while, so let's just go hom—" I had turned around as I was finishing my sentence but was greeted by four females as opposed to four males that had been standing behind me not two seconds ago. I blinked in confusion. The girls were shorter than the gang of boys that I was normally with (if even shorter by an inch or two). The strange thing was, was that the girls were wearing the boys' clothes and they were staring at me in confusion as well.

The girl that was wearing Yusuke's clothes had straight black hair that was about shoulder length and looked like the girl hadn't taken good care of her hair. The girl wearing Kurama's clothes had the same hair as Kurama, so I was starting to think that these girls were actually the boys. The girl wearing Kuwabara's clothes had orange curly hair that seemed to be the same length as the girl in Yusuke's clothes if her hair were straight. Finally the girl in Hiei's clothes had mid back length black hair with bangs that barely covered her eyes and a gagged line of white hair going around her head near the top. All in all, they looked similar to the boys, but different at the same time. The confusion won, and I finally had to say something. "Um…" I looked at the girl in Yusuke's clothes, "Yusuke, is that you?"

"Of course it's me Kimiko, who else would it—" He (well she now) stopped talking and looked down at himself. His voice was a higher in pitch and was also a little more…what's the word I'm looking for? Sweet? Soothing? Calming? …well one of those words fit.

While I was trying to decide what word best fit his voice, he (she) shrieked. "What the hell is this?" The other boys then started looking at each other instead of me and noticed that they were now girls. They, then, started freaking out. There were a lot of "Heads are gonna roll" from Hiei, a whiny "My hair stayed the same" from Kurama, a high squeaky voiced "Oh my God!" from a crying Kuwabara, and (after he calmed down a bit) a lot of "What's Keiko gonna think" from a blushing Yusuke. That was when I lost it.

I started laughing so hard, I started crying. I fell onto the ground and rolled around hitting the ground with my fist while I was on my stomach and kicking the ground when I was on my back. I finally stopped laughing about ten minutes later, but only because Hiei threatened to chop off my head if I didn't. I stood and wiped off my eyes and tried to control the little giggles that still wanted to escape from my mouth (Hiei's constant glare made me want to control them all the more). I called for Koenma to send a portal and walked through with the girls directly behind me.

When we arrived in Koenma's office, the toddler started speaking without looking at us. "Well, there will be other times to catch Midori, and I will have my best people looking to locate her so you can catch her next time." He kept talking for a little more, and all the while I was trying not to laugh because as soon as we arrived and Koenma didn't look at us, I started to imagine his reaction once he realizes that he is the only male in the room at the moment. Hiei was glaring at me the whole time.

"_Onna, if you even laugh in your head about this, I will slit your throat."_ I almost sighed in relief when I heard Hiei's _actual_ voice in my head instead of his feminine voice. _'Well then Hiei, I won't be getting my throat slit because the only reason I'm snickering right now is because I am imagining Koenma's reaction to your guys' change of sex, but not at the actual change so…no decapitation for me.'_ I even sent him a mental smiley face.

I knew I was pushing my luck (and his limits), but it was too much fun to _not_ to push his buttons. I heard him growl and knew it was time to stop, lest I actually lose my head. At that exact moment, Koenma looked up from his paper and saw the group of girls standing in front of him. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He nearly fell out of his chair and dropped his binky, but I still sighed out of disappointment; I was expecting something like dropping dead onto the floor out of shock…or something along those lines, but alas, it did not happen.

I decided to save Koenma's head (lest he start laughing when he heard the boys' change in tone, literally) and told him about the smoke. He thought about it for a little while and then sighed. "I have no idea about this one. I'll have the scientists start working on something though. But until then, you boys will be stuck as girls."

"Let's just hope it isn't your time of the month any time soon," I snickered and ran off into the portal that Koenma had just sent to take us home.

…

The next month or two was amusing to say the least. Fortunately for the boys, they didn't have to worry about being on their period (for some bizarre reason). However, the boys had no idea how to be girls…going to the bathroom the first time was a hilarious story to hear about, yet still disgusting all at the same time. Another funny thing that happened was that none of the guys could wear their own clothes because their old clothes were _way_ too big and baggy on them. So I forced Hiei to wear my clothes for a while until I bought him some of his own clothes, as well the others. The funniest part of the whole thing was watching how uncomfortable the boys (well, except for Yusuke) were about going into the women's dressing room, and because they really had no idea on how to put the clothes (such as bras) on, I had to go and help them. I almost died when we were done (from laughing and being weirded out).

...

When Koenma's people finally tracked down Midori, she had gone a long way from where we were originally. Koenma sent us there and we kicked her ass (now that Kuwabara wasn't complaining about wanting to fight a girl) and brought her back to Koenma's office. Koenma had Midori change the boys back to being boys. Koenma sent us home after that.

Yusuke reclined in the chair and sighed, "Damn it's good to be back to being a guy again." All the boys agreed, even Hiei spoke his agreement. Yusuke looked at me. "There was one thing that I still don't understand." I raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you change into a guy when we were girls?"

"Well, Midori did say that she would change the fact that I had no _girl_ friends, so she might have made sure that the smoke didn't affect me, or maybe the smoke only worked on males." We all shrugged off the question as unimportant and continued with our lives, but that was shortly ruined when we had to catch Midori's accomplice.

"Damn it! Why did he have to hate girls?" The boys started laughing as my male voice screamed that question.

* * *

_I'll have to links to the pictures of the boys as girls and Midori on my profile...if you want to see what they look like, go there. ^-^_


	2. Bonus 1: Clothes Anyone?

I stifled another round of giggles as the boys all stumbled into the house from the portal and landed on their chests. A groaning chorus shortly resounded after said event. "Are you boys having issues getting used to having some extra weight up front?" I asked in a teasing manner. A unanimous glare was my only response. I chuckled before heading upstairs to grab a few things: a change of clothes for Hiei (as he was the only person who would fit my short four feet, eight inch stature of clothing), my wallet, and to change my own attire from something that was fighting friendly into something that was fashion friendly for a day at the mall. This was bound to be exciting.

…

"No way in hell am I wearing your clothes, Onna," growled Hiei as I proceeded to try and shove my clothes into his hands.

"But you _need_ them," I hissed back. The rest of the group watched in utter confusion, amusement, or a combination of the two as Hiei and I were shoving a pile of clothes in between each other. This was getting us nowhere. "Listen Hiei, I know you don't want to wear my clothes, but you have to. You're clothes don't fit you right now; they're a little too baggy. In fact, I'm surprised you're not swimming in your clothes like the rest of the guys are and that your pants aren't around your ankles." That was very true, the rest of the boys were all practically swimming in their clothes, but Hiei was the only one who wasn't _swimming_ in his clothes. "You wear these clothes until I can buy you all some that will fit you better. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." I shoved the clothes into Hiei's arms and pushed him to the stairs. Thankfully, he wasn't used to being a girl yet, so I had the upper-hand. After the chore of getting Hiei up the stairs was finished, I turned back to the boys with a thoughtful look on my face.

"If I can do something about how baggy those clothes are right now, they will do until I get some clothes for you."

Kurama spoke up at that moment. "You don't need to buy everything for us. I am quite capable of buying my own clothes; however, I will need assistance in finding out what size and everything I will need to wear, as will everyone else…seeing as how we're used to the men's section." I noticed that his voice was now as smooth as silk (now that he wasn't whining about his hair staying the same) I nodded and glanced at the remaining two who both said that they would pay for their own clothes. I nodded again and was just about to start pulling, tugging, and folding to adjust the boys' clothes for their new bodies when Hiei came down the stairs with loud thumps. It was obvious that he was pissed. I turned around and had to choke back a gasp; Hiei looked really good in the tight black v-neck tee and slightly baggy blue jeans that I had given to him. He could even be considered hot. It was a very scary thought.

"Whoa….dude, you're hot!" exclaimed Yusuke as I took care of his clothes. I resisted the urge to face-palm; only Yusuke would do something like be transformed into a female and still call girls (even if they were originally male) hot. The only reply was a death glare aimed directly at Yusuke. Yusuke gave a small shiver at the icy glare coming from the small, (now feminine) fire demon. I nodded in approval of Hiei's new look.

"That's good. Be happy I'm not going to torture you all and make you wear dresses… thought right now _would_ be the time to do so…" I trailed off thoughtfully but ended up laughing as all the boys (Kurama included) turned to glare at me. "What? You can't say that it would be interesting to see. How about I have you try one on, and then that will be it? Hm? Come on, please?" They all shook their heads in a fervent and unanimous 'no.' I muttered about kill-joys while I fixed all of their clothes for the following hour or so; there was a lot to fix, as most of them were swimming in their original clothes.

…

"So, what store do we want to go to first?" I asked once we had reached the Ningenkai and were walking around the nearest mall. I glanced back when I heard no answer. A blush dusted across all their faces as they looked down. "No suggestions?" No reply. "Fine, I'll decide." I headed into the nearest clothes shop and the group was forced to follow. While walking, I decided on whom I was going to shop for first: Kuwabara. I went through the shelves, stacks, and racks of clothes looking for some clothes that looked like they would fit Kuwabara the best, as well as suit his style of clothing. I decided on some shirts (mainly in the colors of white, orange, and blue) that were either plain or had some simple design on them and some jeans. I then proceeded to pull Kuwabara over to the dressing room area and shove him into one of the stalls. "Here, try these on. If they don't fit, let me know and I'll try to find another shirt or pants in the next size up. Once you're in an outfit, come out and let me see it." He nodded, blushing, and shut the door.

While I waited for Kuwabara to get finished, I looked for some clothes for Yusuke. I chose the colors green, blue, and black for Yusuke and stayed with the same idea of Kuwabara's shirts—some had design on them while others were just plain. Kuwabara walked out once I had found a few shirts for Yusuke. I handed them to Yusuke to hold before going and checking on Kuwa. He walked out and was dressed in an orange, v-neck tee with a design of a cross and swirling colors on it. I nodded at the look that I saw and told him to try on shirts like that (as well as the plain ones) and to go and try on another outfit. He grumbled about things taking too long before he walked back inside the changing room stall while I went back to looking for some more clothes for Yusuke.

After many hours of trial and error, I had finally found bout four outfits for each boy. Kuwa had the color pallet of orange, white, and blue while Yusuke had the pallet of blue, green, and black. Kurama was now clad in red, green, and white while Hiei (begrudgingly) was clad in dark purple, dark blue, and black. When we went up to pay for the clothes, the cashier looked at the cards that the boys handed them and raised an eyebrow. She turned to Yusuke and asked if he was Yusuke Urumeshi. Before he could reply that he was, I jumped in saying that he was his sister, Suki Urumeshi. Not only did the cashier's eyebrows fly upward, so did the boys', though they quickly composed themselves and Yusuke agreed that he was his sister. With Yusuke's things bought, Kuwabara was next in line and I had to come up with another lie and name for him. It turned out that the cashier knew Shizuru so I couldn't say that Kuwabara was her, but it turned out that the name Kuwabara was respected enough (I found that slightly surprising) that I hadn't needed to come up with a name for him and the cashier let him by with the promise that he "would let Kuwabara know to give the cashier a call" and then she gave Kuwabara her number. It was a really amusing and odd scene to watch unfold.

Kurama was next and I called him Chi Chi, which earned an odd look from the red haired fox. He had to lie as well, saying that he was his own sister (as Yusuke had done) before he could buy his clothes. I quickly bought Hiei's clothes, though when it was my turn to buy the cashier asked if I was going to say that I was some infamous guy's sister. I shrugged bought the clothes, and walked away while saying that I was Kori Mushimora's kid sister. Next stop was a department store for bras and underwear.

…

We arrived and I took them straight to the bras. Along the way, they were asking me where we were going and were starting to get antsy when I didn't answer them. We got there and a blush covered all their faces…even Hiei's. I turned around and told them to wait while I go and find some bras and underwear for them. I came back a little later with a bundle for each. I was about to send them in the dressing rooms by themselves when I asked them if they knew how to put on a bra. Yusuke was the only one to say anything.

"Kimiko, we're guys. We don't know how to put bras _on_, we know how to take them _off_." I muttered a dry, "good to know," as I shoved Yusuke up to the clerk to get a tag for the dressing rooms. The others didn't follow. I turned around and walked back to them. "What is it?"

Kuwabara spoke up whispering, "We're _guys, _Kimiko. We can't go in _there._ That's the _girls' _dressing room."

"Kuwabara, if you haven't realized, you're not a boy anymore. Right now, you're a girl, which means you have to go into the girls' dressing room. Now get over it and let's go." I pushed Yusuke and he walked ahead of the others, obviously not minding to be able to go into the female's dressing room. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The others followed slowly behind, blushes still in place.

I greeted the kind older woman with a smile. "Hello, my friends need to try on some things, but unfortunately, I'm going to have to go in there with them." She raised an eyebrow when she saw that the four girls behind me were carrying bras and underwear. "You see my friends here have been so pampered and spoiled all their lives that they don't even know how to put on their own bras. A pity really." Yusuke started complaining with a blush on his face. I turned to him and said in a soothing tone, "It's okay, Suki, I'm sure this nice lady will let us go in and take care of everything quickly. No one will know that you were here." I turned to the woman again and said in a quiet tone, "They would _hate_ to be seen here as they normally only shop at the more pricey stores, as they can afford it, but because I'm buying these things for them, they decided to be nice and come here, even though they really didn't want to and it could possibly ruin their reputation. So will you please let us take care of everything that we need to?" The kind woman smiled, nodded, and handed the four of the boys their tags to hang on the door, sent them on their way, and glanced around before ushering me in after them. "Thank you very much." She smiled back and went back to whatever she was previously doing.

Once inside the stall with Yusuke, I told him to take off his shirt. His eyes widened incredulously while I rolled mine. "Oh please, it's not like I haven't seen you shirtless before or haven't seen boobs before…remember, I have some myself?" When he still refused to take off the shirt I sighed and told him that if it made him feel any better he could have his back facing me and then take off the shirt, either way, that shirt was coming off. When he still didn't take off his shirt, I narrowed my eyes in agitation. I had had enough of him so I grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged upward. It was enough for it to reach just above his new chest, the one that needed a bra. He tried to scold me, saying that I had no right to do that, but I stopped him. "Do you know how to put on a bra?" No response. "Do you know the easiest way to put on a bra?" Still no response. "It's to take off your shirt. As soon as we find out what size you wear, you can put your shirt back on and then I'll go get some more for you. You will need more than one Yusuke. No buts." He grumbled and complained before removing his shirt and turning away from me. I rolled me eyes. I handed him the bra and told him to slip his arms into the holes. I then pulled the clasps back and fastened it. "Turn around; I need to see if it fits." Thankfully it did, so I told him to take it off and put his shirt back on. Then I went out and got him some more bras in his size. This was so weird.

The others reacted about the same way when I had told them what I had told Yusuke. Hiei, however, just glared at me and refused to move an inch. I had to roll my eyes at him. "Oh please Hiei, don't tell me you suddenly developed a modesty issue. I think I can count on a single hand the times that I've seen you fight with a shirt _on_. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be, please." When he still didn't move, I growled quietly in annoyance and just tugged the shirt off of him. I was thankfully as tall as he was, so this feat was fairly easy. I finally managed to get him into a bra (which was another task in itself) and managed to leave him alone to redress without losing any limbs or my head in the process; I was suddenly very thankful I had made him leave his sword at home.

By the time I had paid for the undergarments, gotten them all to forgive me, and gotten home, it was well into the evening hours (about nine o'clock or so) and I couldn't be bothered thinking that they might have needed some sleep clothes for that night or help getting dressed in the morning. At the moment, all I cared about was getting away from the boys and going to bed.

* * *

_So here is the first part of the bonuses that I have been prompted to create…a review from __Oddity Schmoddity that stated that I should give more "filling" into the story. So I decided to make a few bonuses to do said thing. And here's the first. ^-^ Hope you enjoy!_


End file.
